


【马东】镜头后的Mark xi

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: 油管主日常生活 番外论恋爱七年小情侣如何保持新鲜感
Kudos: 37





	【马东】镜头后的Mark xi

长时间的缺氧让李灿妮面色潮红，涂上蜜桃粉色口红的嘴唇被亲变回了原本的肉粉色，一半的口红到了李敏亨的嘴上，另一半蹭到两个人的下巴上。

“宝贝，我想要了。”李敏亨保持着一手垫在她的后腰一手撑在床上的姿势，视线往下看到她睡衣领子下的锁骨，眸色不自觉地深了好几个度。

“还、还拍着呢……”李灿妮推开身上的人想要过去把相机关掉，被李敏亨一手捉住她的手按回了床上，贴着她的颈侧吻上去。

颈间痕痒酥麻的感觉引起了她对李敏亨的渴望，李灿妮双手圈住他的脖子把自己往上送，但下一秒李敏亨撑起了身子放开她，她稍微调高声调的嗯了一声表示疑问。

“先关掉相机啦小傻瓜。”李敏亨食指指尖轻轻点了一下她的小鼻子，李灿妮不满的想要张嘴咬住他的手指，被他直起身子成功躲开了。

李敏亨停止录影关掉相机后转身，看见原本是躺在被子上的李灿妮，现在躲进了被子里面，抱膝窝成一小团一脸惊慌的看着他。

哦？又在演戏吗李灿妮大影后？

“宝贝，没有人会穿着情侣睡衣上演强奸的戏码。”李敏亨有些头痛的揉揉眉心道出事实。

于是李灿妮拿着李敏亨翻出来的校服进了浴室，换掉沉闷的睡衣。他们两个都有留着高中的校服，偶尔会翻出来穿上，在床上用行动去回忆他们的高中时期。但是现在的剧本不一样了，李敏亨正在穿着他衣柜里仅此一套的正装，同时戴上细框眼镜和银色钢带手表。

衣冠楚楚的斯文败类李老师上线。

李灿妮换好校服出来时嘴里叼着一条橡皮圈，抬手绑头发时露出漂亮的颈部线条，看得李敏亨直咽口水。偏小的修腰衬衣将她的身材曲线表露无遗，深蓝色的百褶短裙像是短得稍微走动都会露出小屁屁。

表面清纯实际开放的女高中生灿妮上线。

“灿妮同学，裙子好像改短得有些过份了。”李敏亨努力压下笑意，佯作正经地托了托眼镜说道。

“啊，是吗？”李灿妮伸手把裙子往下拉，却发现只是徒劳，抬头用一副求饶的表情问他，“老师可以不要记我名字吗……”

“可以。”李敏亨嘴角勾起一抹邪笑，一把搂住她的腰让她靠近自己，直至两个人的下身紧密地贴合。他垂首在她的耳边压低声调说，“只要你满足我。”

李灿妮伸出小舌头舔了黏干燥的嘴唇，扯着李敏亨的领带就把自己的嘴唇往上贴，如同蜻蜓点水般快速的吻了一下就退开了。李敏亨轻轻地捏住她的下巴，“老师现在来教灿妮要怎么接吻，要乖乖配合我喔。”

他微微歪头后吻上李灿妮的樱唇，柔软的唇舌细细描绘她的唇线，又张开双唇含住她圆润的唇珠，温柔地轻轻吸吮。李灿妮浑身的敏感神经都像是被他调动了起来，双手改为搭着他的肩后便用着舌尖顶开他的嘴唇，在他的口腔之中挑逗着他的舌头。李敏亨却不希望她主导这个吻，使坏的用双唇裹住她的小舌用力吸吮。

两人吻到尽兴处，李敏亨把李灿妮一把抱起，小心翼翼地放到床上。他摘掉眼镜，一边解着手表一边欣赏着她的迷人身材。李灿妮被吻得透不过气，粉嫩的嘴唇微微嘟着，胸前的浑圆因为喘气而明显地上下起伏。

李敏亨一直站在床边没有下一步的动作，七年的默契让李灿妮十分了解他的坏心思。她从刚才的躺姿换成鸭子坐，大腿张开后裙子往上缩，露出了底下一小块的白色布料。李灿妮有些难堪似的闭着眼睛扯开了自己的领带，再慢慢解着衬衫扣子，之后就感受到了一侧的床缓缓陷了下去，她就知道李敏亨看见自己的动作后会忍不住的。

果不其然在她脱掉衣服的一刻，李敏亨就从后把她拥入怀里，拉开两边的肩带，把罩杯往下翻，两团饱满没有了遮挡，软软地弹地出来。他喉咙骤然一紧，双手覆上她肆意搓揉，力度不轻也不重，刚好能撩拨起李灿妮的情欲。

她伸手到背后直接解开暗扣，然后转身坐到李敏亨的身上，把胸前的柔软送到他的面前。李灿妮故意咬着下唇，有些羞窘地请求他，“老师……亲亲灿妮的这里好不好？”

李敏亨将她一边的娇嫩含在口中，轻轻吮咬，另一边用两指夹住，模仿牙齿的力度去爱抚她。胸前的刺激惹得她顿时喘息不已，身子都快要软掉，小手紧紧地攥住他的白衬衫领子。

之后李敏亨让她在躺在床上，分开她的双膝，伸手探进腿间发现她的内裤已经变得湿漉漉的。他带有调笑意味的轻笑两声，“怎么这么快就湿成这样了？”

“我…我才没有……”

“湿成这样，应该能直接进去吧？”李敏亨跪在床上，解开皮带松开裤头，放出早已挺立起来的性物。

李灿妮还想惊呼一声说些老师太大了进不去的之类的话，却被李敏亨这副即使脸上写满了情欲仍然穿戴整齐的模样给惊艳到了，看着他的脸就看呆了。

“宝贝怎么了？”李敏亨难得见她在这种情况下什么话都不说，以为她是怎么了。

李灿妮坐了起来捧住他的脸一边亲说一边说，“哇李敏亨你去演戏吧斯文败类什么的真的好帅……”

突如其来的称赞让李敏亨不懂要怎么回应她，直接用一个吻堵住她的嘴。李灿妮被他吻到情动不已，主动的握住他的性物上下撸动，另一只手脱掉自己的裙子和内裤，然后推着李敏亨让他坐好。

“宝贝今天玩女上？不要动到一半又说累喔。”

李敏亨想要扶住她腰的手被她打掉，李灿妮不高兴地哼哼两声，表示要自己来。她扶着他的性物对准位置就往下坐，在完全吞纳了他的一刻忍不住发出一声尖叫。

她在他的身上扭动腰臀，双眸染上情欲的水光，薄汗令她赤裸的蜜色肌肤泛着一层诱人的光泽。李敏亨爱极了她坐在自己身上喘息的模样，又有谁能想到李灿妮这么可爱的脸蛋在床上能变得如此性感，鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇微微张开，在诱导自己亲吻她。她呼出的温热气息喷洒在他的脸上，李敏亨的呼吸又粗重了几分。

讨厌运动的李灿妮还是动了不到两分钟就喊累了，整个身子靠在李敏亨的身上等着他动。他的手掌抚掐着她的臀肉，吻了吻她的耳廓，“宝贝你太重了，我动不了。”

李灿妮一个变脸掐住他衬衫下的乳尖，李敏亨又痒又痛地拨开她的手。她得逞后满意地笑了笑，“哼，叫你整天嫌弃我……”

她的话都还没说完就被李敏亨扣住了纤细的腰肢奋力往上顶，绵密细腻的呻吟被吞没在他的唇间，温热的唇舌相互纠缠着。

“不是嫌弃你。”

“是，我爱你。”

“好烦喔李敏亨你……唔……啊哈……”

浓厚沉重的喘息声，甜美娇媚的轻吟溢满一室，激情而甜蜜。


End file.
